enttestingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xean/Featured Wikian: FadhilPF
Welcome to the first 2012 installment of our Featured Wikian blog series featuring FadhiPF . Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself. :FadhilPF: Well, not like much of the admins around the Wikia network, I am still a teen, having a reasonable amount of free time since I first was here on the network. For a starter, I live in the other side of the world, on Southeast Asia. My passion is on architecture, web development and aviation. Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? :FadhilPF: It was 2009, when the show Phineas and Ferb is still new to the international networks of Disney. Firstly, I thought this is another silly show by Disney, but as episodes past, I found it more interesting day by day. And of course, I declared myself a fan of the show shortly afterwards. Curious about what new episodes are to come, and rumors from my friends that new exciting episodes are to come, I Googled some of the rumored episodes names, and then, I clicked on a link to Phineas and Ferb Wiki's ''Fake Episodes List'', where everything began. :Since then, I signed up as a member of that wiki. And the story goes on... It's pretty long. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on -- and which is your main wiki? :FadhilPF: Both of them are the same: The Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. The sister wiki of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I was then granted admin rights on that wiki (along with others, such as AgentGoldfish and Kittyfire (retired)) because I spent most of my time on Wikia there. Before it is right now, the Fanon wiki is quite a mess. (No articles categorized, no rules, etc.) Wikia: What do you think is great about Wikia? :FadhilPF: In all perspectives, the Wikia network is a great place to present and share knowledge to, as Wikipedia's founder say, every single human being possible. And what's more, you can meet up with new people and create a little social network (but not too serious) where you can enjoy yourself and, like me, meet up with people living maybe more than 10000 miles from where you are. Wikia is a place to collaborate. Whether you are an observer of a show, a huge fan, a story writer or just a random guy that is interested into a topic, everybody is welcome. (As long as they follow the rules, though :P) Wikia: How has Wikia inspired you or supported your passion? :FadhilPF: Been sticking around the Wikia network for two years (and is an eyewitness of the dramatic change of theme from Monaco to Oasis) and had encountered every situation deemed possible in a fan fiction wiki, Wikia has inspired me to be a better leader, and to cope with situations that sometimes causes trouble to the entire wiki. Out of the social problems, however, the most important role of Wikia until today is, for myself to be more fluent in coding. Even though MediaWiki language is different with (X)HTML, it really is a fun language to know! Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? :FadhilPF: # Introduce yourself slowly to the community # Read the "New to the Wiki?" page (if any) and learn the basic tutorials of Wikia editing. (RTE is fine, but we convince you to learn more about the source editor) # Don't complain when somebody undid your articles/edits. They will give you a reason why. As long as you don't complain, the community will accept it as an honest mistake. # Respect the people around you, and what they say. Try not to offend anyone, unless their argument is deemed invalid. # Most important: If an administrator said something, listen. (Oh wait, that's impossible. Acknowledge and understand.) And don't do the same mistake all over again. Wikia: What would you like to see that isn't on Wikia already? :FadhilPF: Well, I have seen enough, and I can't say Chat Room because the Wikia Chat is already being tested and is preparing for Labs. But all I want is an application/webapp that can view any wiki on the network on a streamlined designed specifically for the iOS/Android family. Congrats to FadhilPF! If you would like to nominate a fellow Wikian to be featured, please do so here. Category:Blog posts